Anime Scene 17
*Witch's Maw arc: ** 15: Part I ** 16: Part II ** 17: Part III Cold open Flashbacks to Raquel staggering into Hamel, Clare and Galatea being hit by Yoma rods, and Clare confronting the awakened butterfly form of Jean. Despite Jean's tearful pleas to be euthanized, Clare climbs on the awakened body and hugs Jean. In desperation, Clare tries to duplicate Galatea's technique. A Yoma power vortex gathers round them. Then the cellar explodes. Return to battle 'From the brink' The Yoma vapors dissipate. Jean, naked on her knees, is back to normal. What was a insectile claw is a human hand again. Clare throws her cloak on Jean. Upstairs, Clare can sense that Galatea is near her limit. 'Upstairs' Galatea, speared with a Yoma rod, is nearly finished. But Jean and Clare bursts through floor, surprising Riful and Dauf. Galatea devise a new plan of attack. While she and Clare distract Dauf, Jean can wind up her arms and drill through Dauf's throat. 'Round III' Galatea and Clare distract Dauf with sword blows, but with his remaining hand and wrist stump, he slams the two together before Jean's Drill Sword attack. Dauf shields himself with his remaining hand, which Jean drills through. Dauf swats Jean down. 'Round IV' The three warriors lie strewn in defeat. But Clare gets up and asks Jean to attack again. This time, Clare gets control of Ilena's arm. Clare realized her error—Preemptive Sensing must guide the Quicksword. As Jean flies toward Dauf's throat, Clare follows, using Quicksword to stop Dauf from smashing Jean. Galatea's Yoma Energy Alignment and Control shuts Dauf's jaws before he can fire a rod. Jean drills through Dauf's throat. As Jean is about to decapitate Dauf, Riful's tentacles grab Jean and slams her down. Clare attacks and lands a blow on Riful's head. Riful awakens Riful awakens and the castle bursts apart. Everyone is outside now. Riful, in her fully awakened form, is skyscraper high. She keeps her promise and tells Clare where to find "the Man of the North"—Isley of Alfons. Riful vanishes skyward. 'Aftermath' Galatea tries to bring Clare back to the Organization, but Jean blocks her way. Galatea says that she will report the two of them dead and leaves. Up north In a snowy Alfons forest, the Pieta hunt, lead by Eva (No. 7), retreats before Awakened Beings—the Northern Army. Lucia says that Kate is down. Then Lucia goes down. Additional details 'Cast' *'Riful:' Rubina Kuraoka (de), Brittney Karbowski (child en-us), Cynthia Cranz (awakened en-us), Loredana Foresta (it), Nana Mizuki (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Dauf:' Gunnar Helm (de), Chris Ayres (en-us), Pietro Ubaldi (it), Kenji Hamada (ja) *'Galatea:' Katharina Koschny (de), Colleen Clinkenbeard (en-us), Nikie Gay Lescot (fr), Debora Magnaghi (it), Ai Orikasa (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Jean:' Tanya Kahana (de), Laura Bailey (en-us), Benedetta Ponticelli (it), Kotono Mitsuishi (ja), Lovely Mejala (tl) 'Video' *Italy version of Riful awakening *Japan version of Riful awakening References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime